Team Chronicle Origin Saga: Bardock Arc
by MasterM1
Summary: 2nd part of the Origin Saga: An accident with a spaceship lands Mark & the Eds on Planet Vegeta one week before its destruction at the hands of Frieza. Now they must team up with a Sayian warrior named Bardock in an attempt to save the planet.
1. Episode 1: Welcome to Planet Vegeta

**Episode 1: Welcome to Planet Vegeta**

 **Narrator:** _The Sayians. One of the most ruthless beings in existence. When they existed, they brought many a civilization to ruin. However, they themselves were brought to an end by the tyrant of the universe, Frieza. However, one Sayian made a heroic last stand against the tyrant to save the planet before he & his race were wiped out. His name…was Bardock._

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Mark (narrating):** _It's been two months since the hunt for the Dragon Balls came to an end. I've been getting used to life here in the Cul-de-Sac. It's been…interesting, at worst. Rolf sure was happy to get Wilfred back, Eddy's brother has been brought to justice, & Eddy's parents have managed to get in touch with this Tammy & her baby. Meanwhile, I've been helping the Eds in learning about Ki & how to use it. They've been getting better & better at using it, to the point that I wonder if they have some sort of connection with Ki. Of course, it's not just all training; I'm enjoying my new role as a mentor & big brother to these kids. Of course, the four of us are all thinking the same thing: What is our next adventure going to be? Well, Double D has an idea…_

(Mark & Double D are working in Double D's garage. They appear to be building & domed capsule with six rounded legs & a big thruster. It's all made out of cardboard.)

 **Mark:** Double D, are you sure that this thing will get off the ground, let alone get out of the atmosphere?

 **Double D:** Well, six months ago, I wouldn't have thought so. But now, it's amazing what Ki can do.

 **Mark:** _(Still not sure Ki is supposed to work like that, but of course this is Double D…)_ so, the engine is powered by Ki?

 **Double D:** Precisely! With a power source like this, the ship should be able to achieve the speed & velocity necessary to escape orbit. I don't expect to get to the moon, much less an alien planet, but this will be a good starting point to work off of.

 **Eddy:** Hey Sockhead!

(Double D & Mark turn to see Ed & Eddy walking towards them. Ed is reading a comic book titled _Sayian Warrior_.)

 **Eddy:** What's up? Why'd you call us here?

 **Double D:** Almost done…There! Our ship is complete!

(Ed looks up from his comic.)

 **Ed:** Ship? We're going fishing?

 **Double D:** Not quite Ed. You see, since we now know that aliens are not only a possibility, but a reality, I decided that we should try to discover where they came from.

 **Eddy:** Hey, that's a great idea! If we were the first people to meet alien, we'd be rich!

 **Double D:** Not only rich Eddy; we could very well go down in history as the ones who brought about a new age of exploration for humanity!

 **Mark:** Or we'd be remembered as the guys who led a bunch of invaders from another planet to our doorstep. **(The Eds are silent for a moment.)** …I'm joking, it's a cool idea.

 **Double D:** Yes, well…anyway, Mark & I constructed this prototype spaceship in order to have a stepping-stone to work off. So, I wanted to see if you two wanted to join us in the test flight.

 **Eddy:** Of course! Why wouldn't we?

 **Ed:** **ALIENS, YAY!**

 **Double D:** Splendid! Now then gentlemen, let's board our vessel & prepare for launch!

(The boys enter the ship. The interior has seats for four people & various lights on the walls. Below them, a floor with a hole in the middle shows a ball of Ki glowing.)

 **Eddy:** Hey, what's with the orb?

 **Double D:** It's a ball of Ki, Eddy. This is what powers the ship.

(The four put on their seatbelts. Double D pushes some buttons on the side of his seat.)

 **Double D:** Alright, we're going to have some shaking now, so prepare for that. Mark, start the countdown.

 **Mark:** Right. 10…9…8…7…6…5…

(The thruster activates, shaking the ship. Just then, Ed loses grip on his comic, which falls through the hole in the floor.)

 **Ed:** **NO!** My comic!

(The comic lands in the Ki orb. Suddenly, the orb starts to pulse.)

 **Eddy:** Uh…Sockhead? Is it supposed to do that?

 **Double D (worried):** No…Oh dear.

(Then, the countdown ends & the ignition turns on. The Ki orb expands outward, enveloping the ship in a white light.)

 **Mark:** What the heck?!

 **Eds: AHHHH!**

(The light then fades, but the ship is gone. In a strange vortex-like tunnel, the ship is tumbling into an unknown end. Only the seatbelts stop the boys from crashing around the ship's interior.)

 **Eddy:** You've really done it this time, Sockhead! If we get out of this alive, I'm gonna kill you!

 **Double D:** Don't look at me Eddy! I quadruple-checked the Ki Core uplink to all of the systems; it didn't give off any sign that it could do something like this!

 **Mark:** It's true Eddy, I was with him the whole time.

 **Eddy:** Well, what's going on?!

(Just then, the sensation of falling stops.)

 **Mark:** Hey, I think it stopped.

 **Double D:** Thank goodness! I'm relieved that's over!

 **Eddy:** Uh…guys?

(Eddy points up…to the red sky.)

 **Ed:** Uh oh.

 **Mark:** Looks like we went a bit farther than we planned, Double D.

 **Double D:** Oh my.

(The boys exit their ship & find themselves in a desert-like area with rocks of all sizes dotting the landscape. In the distance, a city is visible.)

 **Mark:** Guys…I don't think were in Kansas anymore.

 **Eddy:** **HOLY SMOKES! WE'RE ON A ALIEN PLANET!**

 **Double D: Good Lord!** How are we going to get home?!

 **Mark:** Everyone, calm down. Let's take a few minutes to get our bearings &-

 **Voice:** **HALT!**

(The group is surrounded by a group of humanoids with monkey tails & strange armor.)

 **Monkey Alien:** Surrender your ship or die!

 **Ed:** ( _Wait…monkey tails…armor…_ ) Guys! I know where we are!

 **Eddy:** Lumpy, what are you talking about now?

 **Ed:** We're in my comic book: _Sayian Warrior._ Which means these monkey aliens are Sayians…& we're on the planet of the Sayians: Planet Vegeta!


	2. Episode 2: On the Run Again

**Episode 2: On the Run Again**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Double D & Mark had constructed a spaceship prototype in order to discover alien civilizations, & invited Eddy & Ed for a test flight. However, during the countdown, Ed dropped his _Sayian Warrior _comic into the Ki-powered engine, causing a malfunction that sent the boys into the comic's world! Now, trapped on Planet Vegeta & surrounded by a Sayian patrol, can Mark & the Eds escape with their lives?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Sayian Leader:** Alright, who sent you? Survivors from one of the decimated planets? The Frieza Force? The Galactic Patrol? Well, it doesn't matter; your invasion is going to end before it even begins!

 **Mark:** Sir, please! We aren't here to invade! Um…our ship crashed on the planet, & if we can just get some parts to repair it, we'll be on our way.

 **Sayian Leader:** A likely story! You're ship looks brand new, there's no way it just crashed! Surrender the ship & prepare to die!

 **Eddy:** Wait! We come in peace! Take us to your leader! May the Force be with you! Anything? Don't kill us!

 **Double D:** Ed, you've read this comic! What do we do? _(Never thought I'd be asking_ _ **ED**_ _that question…)_

 **Ed:** The Sayians are a warrior race; negotiation won't work. We must fight our way out!

 **Mark:** Then I guess we have no choice. **SOLAR FLARE!**

(Mark & the Eds close their eyes as Mark unleashes a bright light that blinds the Sayian.)

 **Mark:** **Let's go!**

 **Mark & the Eds VS. Sayian Patrol**

(Mark rushes the Sayian leader, delivering a knee to the stomach that causes the alien to stumble. Meanwhile, the Eds activate Kaio-ken & take on the other warriors. Double D teleports above one of the warriors & floats up in the air.)

 **Double D:** **MASENKO!**

(Double D fires a beam of orange energy right at the Sayian's head, dealing massive damage. Meanwhile, Eddy is trading punches with another warrior while Ed head-buts his opponent. During all this, the Sayian leader recovers from Mark's attack.)

 **Sayian Leader:** You little… **(Jumps into the air) Continuous Energy Bullet!**

(The leader fires multiple Ki blasts, targeting the older boy. Mark is able to backhand the blasts away, & then charges up a Kamehameha.)

 **Mark:** Take this! **Kamehameha!**

(Mark fires the attack at the leader; however, the Sayian is able to catch the boy's attack, holding it until Mark stops the attack.

 **Mark:** _(No way! That's my best attack, & he blocked it head on! If we stay here any longer, we'll be overwhelmed! We have to get out of here!) _**Guys! Time to leg it!**

 **Eddy:** What? But we're winning! **(Eddy's opponent then gets through Eddy's defenses & lands a solid punch to Eddy's gut, knocking the wind out of the boy.) **UHG! Ow…on the other hand…running is something we're good at. **RUN FOR IT!**

(The boys then power-up & fly away.)

 **Sayian Warrior:** After them!

(The Sayians then fly after them, while the leader stays behind, creating a ball of energy in his hand.)

 **Sayian Leader:** Well, invaders…let's see how you do against a Great Ape!

(Meanwhile, the team is flying through the wilds, the Sayians hot on their tail. Just then, they hear a roar.)

 **Eddy:** What the heck is that?!

(Suddenly, a giant monkey appears on the horizon! It roars, & then fires a huge wave of energy from its mouth, aimed straight at the boys.)

 **Mark:** **MOVE!**

(The group dodges to the side, avoiding the energy wave. The Great Ape then starts rushing towards them at a frighteningly fast speed.)

 **Ed:** What do we do Mark?! **WHAT DO WE DO?!**

 **Mark:** Don't yell at me, I can only handle one catastrophe at a time! **(Mark gets an idea.)** Wait, you guys remember that technique Double D came up with last week?

 **Eddy:** Yeah…Oh wait. That one? OHHH, I think I know what you're planning & I like it!

 **Mark:** Alright, then; on three, we teleport. One…two…three!

(The group teleports. The Sayians stop their pursuit as their leader catches up.)

 **Sayian Leader (Great Ape):** **WHAT? WHERE DID THEY GO?**

(The leader then sees the group appear behind a boulder & start flying away again.)

 **Sayian Leader (Great Ape):** **THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM!**

(The Sayians resume the chase. However, behind the boulder, the boys watch as the Sayians fly away.)

 **Mark:** Phew, that was close. Double D, that Ki Clone technique of yours is amazing.

 **Double D:** Well thank you, but they won't last long. We need to find a place to hide.

 **Eddy:** What're you talking about Sockhead? We need to get back to the ship & get out of here!

 **Double D:** Eddy, even if the Sayians left the ship untouched, which I doubt they did, I have no idea how the ship brought us here, much less how to make it take us back home.

 **Eddy:** Are you saying we're stranded on an alien planet?!

 **Mark:** It seems that way, but we can't panic. I've trusted the Holy Spirit my whole life, & it's worked so far; so I know it'll help us get through this.

 **Eddy:** Alright then, what do you suggest we do?

 **Mark:** Well…I doubt that anyone besides that patrol knows we're even here. Maybe the best place to hide is in plain sight.

 **Eddy:** What are you saying?

 **Mark:** We should see if one of the locals can take us in.

 **Eds:** **WHAT?!**

 **Eddy:** Are you crazy?! How do you know they won't blow us up on sight?!

 **Mark:** I'll use the one thing that's never let me down before; the Lord's guidance. **(Mark holds the cross on his necklace in his hand, closes his eyes, & reaches out.) **_(Lord, please help us find a safe place to stay on this planet.)_ **(After a few seconds, he feels a sense of direction.)** Follow me guys. The Spirit is leading me where we need to go.

(Mark starts flying in the direction of the city. After a few moments, the Eds follow.)

(After about an hour, the four arrive in the city they saw earlier. They fly in from above into an alley.)

 **Mark:** Keep low & follow me. We're almost there.

(The four make their way through the city & end up in front of a short, domed building.)

 **Double D:** Mark, are you certain we'll be safe here?

 **Mark:** Well, the Lord led me here, & he has a reason for everything. I think we're safe.

(Mark knocks on the door. After a few seconds, the door opens to a woman with onyx eyes, black hair, & sleeveless black bodysuit. Unlike the patrol, her tail is loose, not tied around the waist.)

 **Sayian Women:** Hello, can I help you?

 **Mark:** Hi, my name is Mark, & these **(gestures to the Eds, who are cowering behind him.)** are my friends, Ed, Double D, & Eddy. I hope we aren't interrupting anything.

 **Sayian Woman:** Oh, not at all. My name is Gine, nice to meet you!


	3. Episode 3: Sayian Home Life

**Episode 3: Sayian Home Life**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The group, surrounded by a Sayian patrol, were forced to fight their way out. Running from a Great Ape, the group used their new Ki Clone technique to escape. Now stranded on Planet Vegeta, Mark relied on the guidance of the Holy Spirit to lead them somewhere safe. Thereafter, they found themselves in the capital city, in front of the house of a female Sayian named Gine. But are the Eds truly safe?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Mark:** Nice to meet you as well Gine. Is it okay if we stay in your house for a little while?

 **Ed:** Yeah, everyone on this planet is trying to kill us.

 **Mark, Eddy, & Double D:** **ED!**

 **Gine:** Wait, what does he mean?

 **Mark:** ***sigh*** ( _Darn it Ed…)_ Well, we're…um…explores from another galaxy. We were passing through when our ship had a malfunction & crashed landed. Just as we got out, a patrol found us & assumed we were invaders. We had to defend ourselves &…well…they may have took our ship & now, we're stuck here until we can get it back.

 **Gine:** I see. Well, you're all welcome to stay here until you get your ship back. I'll explain your situation with my husband when he gets back & he can talk to the king about getting your ship returned.

 **Mark:** Thank you.

 **Double D:** Yes, thank you Gine!

 **Gine:** It's no trouble; I can't imagine you kids wanting to invade a planet, let alone this one! Please come in; my son & I were just about to have dinner.

 **Ed:** Yay! Ed hungry!

(Gine leads the group in. Once inside, they are met with a combination of advanced technology & primitive décor.)

 **Double D:** I must say, this house has a unique decoration style; I never thought that advanced technology & natural decoration could blend together so well.

 **Gine:** This is unique? Every home on Planet Vegeta is like this; except the palace, of course.

 **?:** Mother, who are these…things?

(The group turns to see a young boy with unnaturally long black spiky hair. He eyes the group with suspicious eyes.)

 **Gine:** Raditz, be nice; these are guests.

 **Mark:** It's okay; I suppose Sayians don't take to well to other species.

 **Raditz:** Know your place, fool! The Sayians are the most powerful warriors in the universe! I'm surprised you were brave enough to even enter our system.

 **Gine:** Raditz, please set some more places for our guests.

 **Raditz:** Why should I? Surely I outmatch them in power!

 **Gine:** Perhaps, but I outmatch you in this house. So please, set them some places for them.

 **Raditz:** But Mother –

 **Gine:** Raditz, don't make me ask again.

 **Raditz:** **(Grumbles to himself.)** Very well.

(Raditz starts setting some spaces out for the group.)

 **Gine:** I'm sorry. Raditz plans on being a warrior; one of the qualifications seems to be looking down on other species.

 **Mark:** It's okay; sticks & stones & all. _(Raditz…why does that name sound familiar?)_

(Ten minutes later, everyone has gathered for dinner. Gine & Raditz have five times as much food as the boys & are inhaling it.)

 **Eddy (thinking):** _Man, these guys make Lumpy look like someone on a diet._

 **Mark:** So Gine; your husband is a warrior?

 **Gine:** Yes, that's right. He's a low-class warrior, which means that he's in the lowest rank of warriors.

 **Raditz:** Hmph. Make no mistake! My father is a powerful Sayian. He has command of one of the best squads of low-class warriors & soon, I'm sure the king will take notice & make him an elite warrior!

 **Mark:** Well, I'm sure that's something to look forward to. So, what exactly do Sayian warriors do?

 **Gine:** Well, our entire species works for the Frieza Force, an organization that is led by a species known as the Frost Demons. As you can probably tell, it's run by Frieza, the "Emperor of the Universe", as he calls himself. He sends warriors to planets full of life, & the Sayians destroy any & all traces of civilization on the planet so it can be sold on the Planet Trade Economy.

 **Double D:** What?! That's horrible! Your husband commits genocide as a job?!

 **Gine:** **DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT BARDOCK! (Pauses for a moment.)** I'm sorry. It's just that…well, you're right. It is horrible. But my husband is a good person. He acts like he enjoys it, but deep down, I know he wants the Sayians to be free from that tyrant Frieza just as much as any other Sayian.

 **Raditz:** Soft as ever mother. But it doesn't matter; once the Legendary Super Sayian arrives, Frieza is finished.

 **Mark:** Legendary Super Sayian?

 **Raditz:** You've never heard of the legend? You're dumber than I thought. Legends say that one day, a Sayian with a power level higher than any other Sayian in history will rise & defeat Frieza.

 **Double D:** Interesting. Does the legend say anything else?

 **Gine:** No. King Vegeta is certain that his son is the chosen one, but that's what the previous king said about King Vegeta; besides, the prince's power level is no higher than any other Sayian child his age.

(Just then, the group hears the sound of a door opening.)

 **Gine:** Oh! Bardock's back! One moment, I'll be right back.

(Gine goes to greet her husband.)

 **Eddy:** Uh…Mark? Should we be worried?

Mark: I'm not sure. God wouldn't have led me here if it was dangerous. Let's just act friendly & respectful.

 **Eddy:** Easy for you to say! I don't like the way Spiky's looking at me.

(Eddy is looking at Raditz, who is eyeing the group smugly. Just then, Gine comes back in, with Bardock right behind her. His hair is unkempt & he has sharp eyes. He also has a scar on his left cheek & dark blue & green Battle Armor.)

 **Bardock:** It's going to be a few days before my team is sent out, so –

(He stops as he sees the group. There is silence for at least ten seconds.)

 **Mark:** Uh…hi?


	4. Episode 4: Meeting Bardock

**Episode 4: Meeting Bardock**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Mark & the Eds were taken in by Gine & were introduced to Raditz, Gine's son. At dinner, they learned that the entire Sayian race was forced to work under the Frost Demon tyrant, Frieza. They also learned about a prophecy regarding the Legendary Super Sayian. Now, Gine's husband Bardock has returned home & sees the guests. How will the Sayian warrior react?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Bardock:** Who are you, & what are you doing in my house?!

 **Gine:** Bardock, wait! These are guests! I let them in. It's okay.

 **Bardock:** Okay?! These are the invaders who landed here & attacked a patrol!

 **Eddy:** Hey listen buddy, they attacked us. We were only defending ourselves!

 **Mark:** Eddy, don't get confrontational. **(Turns to Bardock.)** It's true, Mr. Bardock. We acted in self-defense. Besides, we have no desire to hurt anyone; we just want our ship back so we can be on your way.

 **Bardock:** That so? How do I know you're telling the truth?

 **Double D:** Well, look at us! Do we look like invaders? Besides, if it was an invasion, wouldn't there be more than us four?

 **Bardock:** Your fight against that patrol says more than your appearance. Plus, for all I know, you may be a scouting group. _(I didn't see them in my vision; are they not part of Frieza's plan, or did my vision miss something?)_

 **Eddy:** Alright, listen pal! It really doesn't matter if you believe us; we need to crash here until we can find our ship & go home!

 **Bardock:** The only place you're "crashing" is in a jail cell!

 **Raditz (thinking):** _Heh. This is going to be quite entertaining._

 **Mark (thinking):** _This is bad. I could probably beat him using Kaio-ken, but I don't want to fight him in front of his family._

(Eddy & Bardock are glaring daggers at each other. Suddenly, a sharp voice cuts the air.)

 **Gine:** **ENOUGH! (Everyone turns to the Sayian woman, startled.)** Bardock, I know that the king wants these boys caught, but I can't stand the thought of these children being locked up. Please Bardock, can you let them stay? For me?

(Bardock is silent for a bit, then sighs.)

 **Bardock:** _(Gine, I swear you're making me soft.)_ Alright. They can stay.

 **Mark:** Thank you, Mr. Bardock. I promise we'll be out before you know it.

 **Bardock:** _**I wasn't finished talking.**_ They'll have to sleep outside. We don't have room to let them sleep in here.

 **Eddy:** What?! That's –

(Double D quickly covers Eddy's mouth.)

 **Double D:** That's okay by us.

 **Mark:** Yeah, we'll sleep outside. _(He seems troubled. It can't be us; he didn't know we were here until now; what's on his mind?)_

(An hour later, the boys are outside, getting ready for bed.)

 **Eddy:** Stupid Bardock, making us sleep outside.

 **Double D:** Eddy, please don't complain. At least he won't turn us in.

 **Mark:** Okay guys. Tomorrow, we go to the king, tell him our story, & ask for our ship back.

 **Double D:** What if he doesn't want to give it back?

 **Mark:** Well…we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

 **Eddy:** Not a very well thought out plan.

 **Mark:** Well, it's not a very well planned scenario. All I can do is make this up as I go along.

(Just then, the group hears Gine's voice inside.)

 **Gine:** That can't be right! He wouldn't do that! Not to us!

(Curious, the group puts their ears to the wall.)

 **Bardock:** I know that Kanassan wasn't lying. I saw that vision like I was there; Frieza is going to destroy Planet Vegeta.

 **Mark & the Eds (thinking):** _What?!_

 **Gine:** But why? We've done nothing to oppose him. He wouldn't even have half of his empire if it wasn't for us! Sure we want to be free of him; who doesn't? But why destroy a race that's done nothing but bring him profit?

 **Bardock:** I think it may have something to do with the Super Sayian legend. He feels threatened. Look, I'm going to speak to King Vegeta tomorrow; hopefully he'll believe me & stop this before it begins. I've got a week to convince him; I don't have much time.

 **Eddy:** Holy cow! This planets' got a week to live!

 **Double D:** What are we going to do?! Even if the king gives us the ship, I don't even know how it brought us here!

 **Mark:** Ed, how did that comic of yours end?

 **Ed:** Uh…Bardock makes a final stand against the Frieza Force, but he & the planet die when Frieza unleashes his Supernova attack.

 **Mark:** …guys, I know why we came here.

 **Double D:** You do?

 **Mark:** God brought us here. Don't you see? He wants us to save the planet!

 **Eds:** **WHAT?!**

 **Eddy:** Mark, my bro is one thing, but these Sayians are an entirely different level; we could only run; & there all **scared** of this Freezer guy! If they can't fight him, what chance do we have?

 **Mark:** Honestly, not much. But God brought us here for a reason; it has to be to save this planet. Besides, either way, we die if we stay here. I don't know about you, but I'd rather die fighting for the right thing than die doing nothing. If you don't want to help, I understand; but I'm going to help these people.

(The Eds are silent for a minute. Then, Ed speaks up.)

 **Ed:** I'll help you Mark. I want to save these people too.

 **Double D:** We can't possibly win; even so, I'll die to protect these people…& my friends.

(Mark, Ed, & Double D put their hands on top of each other. Eddy stay silent for a while longer, all eyes on him.)

 **Eddy:** *sigh* Well, I'm gonna die either way right? Might as well die a heroic death.

(Eddy puts his hand on top of the hand pile.)

 **Mark:** Then it's settled. Live or die, we'll fight for this planet!


	5. Episode 5: Meat Medium ED

**Episode 5: Meat Medium ED**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Mark & the Eds came into conflict with Bardock, who wanted to turn the boys in. After breaking up the argument, Gine convinced her husband to let the boys stay, although they were forced to sleep outside. That night, the four overhear a shocking conversation between Bardock & Gine; Frieza will destroy Planet Vegeta in a week! The group decide that they must attempt to save the planet from destruction. Will Mark & the Eds be able to survive?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(The next morning…)

 **Bardock:** I'm off. I need to tell King Vegeta about my vision. I'll see you later tonight.

 **Gine:** Okay. Good luck; I love you, Bardock.

 **Bardock:** Love you too, Gine. _(Man, of all the things I never thought I say when I was a kid…)_ **(Bardock walks outside & turns towards Mark & the Eds.) **Don't get into trouble.

 **Mark & the Eds:** Yes sir.

(Bardock takes off & flies towards the palace.)

 **Eddy:** So Mark, what's our plan?

 **Mark:** Well, I'm going to head out into the wilds to train. This next part sounds crazy but there's something I need you to do here.

 **Double D:** Really? What's that?

 **Mark:** If we're going to get on the level of the Frieza Force, we need to have a Sayian to mentor us. I need you to convince Mrs. Gine to help us.

 **Eddy:** Gine? Uh, no offence, but she doesn't exactly seem like the fighting type.

 **Mark:** Maybe, but she's also the only Sayian who would be willing to help. Plus, if she agrees to help, she may be able to convince Bardock to let us help him; & if Bardock convinces the king…

 **Double D:** We can obtain an audience with the king & ask for our ship back!

 **Mark:** Right! In the off-chance we do save the Sayians, I'm sure the king would be more than willing to give our ship back!

 **Eddy:** Right! We'll do it! Wait…how do we do it?

 **Mark:** I'm sure you can figure it out! You used to convince people to do what you wanted all the time before I showed up right? This should be easy. Well, I'm off; good luck!

(Mark flies off into the wilds.)

 **Eddy:** Did I mention my scams never worked?! & he's gone. *sigh* Alright boys, we need a plan.

(Gine then exists the house.)

 **Ed:** Mrs. Gine, where are you going?

 **Gine:** I'm heading to my job in the meat distribution center. You boys don't mind staying by yourselves for a few hours, do you?

(Double D then has an idea.)

 **Double D:** Actually, Mrs. Gine, do you mind if we accompany you? When we reacquire our vessel & return home, it would be nice to share knowledge of the daily lives of the Sayian race.

 **Gine:** _(I can't bring myself to tell them what's going to happen. It's dangerous, but I guess I can humor them, since…)_ Well, alright; the center does need all the help it can get!

(The Eds follow Gine. Ten minutes later, the four arrive at the meat distribution center & are met by a big Sayian in a chef hat.)

 **Manager:** Morning Gine! Who're the shorties?

 **Eddy:** Shorties?!

 **Double D:** Eddy, shush!

 **Gine:** Oh, they're guests in my house. They said they wanted to help.

 **Manager:** Okay then! Show them to your station & give 'em a crash course.

 **Gine:** Yes sir; follow me boys. **(Gine leads the Eds to a table & a cutting tray. She then gets out a rolling pin.) **Alright, listen: I'm in charge of tenderizing the meat. I'm supposed to tenderize at least 50 pounds a day; of course, that quota also depends on the how many pounds the people in charge of getting the meat can get to me. Why don't you go see how they're doing?

 **Eddy:** You got it! Come on boys, let's explore this place!

(The Eds head out the back door & see workers emptying a hovering truck full of boxes of meat.)

 **Ed:** Look at all the meaty meat guys!

 **Double D:** It seems that Gine has enough meat to work with.

 **Sayian Worker:** Hey! Are you here to give us a hand or are ya just gonna stand there & watch?

 **Double D:** Oh, terribly sorry sir! Let me help you. **(Double D takes one side of the box while the worker takes another. They then carry the box inside.)** _(Never thought I'd ever be strong enough to help with something like this.)_

(The Eds then help the workers carry in the rest of the meat. When they finish, they head back inside.)

 **Eddy:** Alright, what's next Sockhead?

 **Double D:** Well, meat needs to be cut into smaller pieces before it gets to Mrs. Gine. This may be a good time to work on my Ki Blade.

(The Eds head to the cutting station & see a Sayian with an axe.)

 **Double D:** Excuse me, sir? Do you mind if I try?

 **Sayian Cutter:** What? Uh, sure, why not?

 **Double D:** Thank you. **(Double D heads up to the cutting station.)** _(Alright, here we go.)_ Ki Blade!

(A small, orange colored Ki Blade appears, surrounding Double D's hand. Double D then starts cutting the meat into five pieces. After ten minutes, he finishes.)

 **Sayian Cutter:** How'd you make that blade?

 **Eddy:** Trade secret. **(Eddy then notices something.)** Uh, Double D; where'd Ed go?

(Back at Gine's station, Gine is tenderizing the meat as it comes until something unexpected appears.)

 **Gine:** What the?!

(Ed is on Gine's cutting tray, with no clothes & a ladle full of gravy. Eddy & Double D then arrive back at Gine's station.)

 **Double D:** Ed, AGAIN?! Make yourself decent, man!

 **Ed:** Gravy anybody?

(Eddy then covers Ed with dish cover.)

 **Eddy:** *sigh* that's our Lumpy.

(Eddy & Double D laugh, with Gine going in after a few moments. However, she then stops, tears forming in her eyes.)

 **Gine (thinking):** _These boys…they're happy. They're going to die in a week… & I can't do anything to save them!_

 **Double D:** Mrs. Gine? Are you alright?

(Gine wipes her tears away.)

 **Gine:** I-I'm okay. Let's…let's just keep going.

(After a few hours, its closing time, & Gine & the Eds head home.)

 **Gine:** _(I can't leave them in the dark any longer.)_ Boys, there's something you should know–

 **Eddy:** We know, the planet's going to die in a week.

 **Gine:** **Wh-What?!** You know?

 **Double D:** Yes. We want to help save the planet, but we need your help? Can you possibly train us & Mark so we can get to the level of the Frieza Force?

 **Gine:** Me? Train you? I can't train you; I'm not a fighter; I'm not strong.

 **Double D:** Mrs. Gine, you're the only one we can turn to. Please? Will you help us?

(Gine is silent for a moment, then nodes her head.)

 **Gine:** Okay. Okay, I'll train you as best as I can. & please – call me Gine.

 **Double D:** Thank you…Gine.

(the three Eds bow in respect.)


	6. Episode 6: Saving Private Sayians

**Episode 6: Saving Private Sayians**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The Eds were asked by Mark to convince Gine to train them for the battle against Frieza. In order to accomplish this, the three boys accompanied Gine to her job at the meat distribution center. Naturally, hijinks ensued, but Gine was able to reach her daily quota. That evening, Gine agreed to help Mark & the Eds train. However, what has Mark been up to during this?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(In the wild, Mark is practicing his Ki moves with Kaio-ken activated.)

 **Mark (thinking):** _Alright, now I can use basic Ki abilities with Kaio-ken x10.2. It's going to be a while before I can use x11 without risk. Fortunately, I have a solid week to train, & if the Eds can convince Gine to help, it should speed up progress. Right then, let's try Kaio-ken x10.3. _**(Just then, Mark senses 5 energy sources coming straight towards him.)** __ _Wait – a Sayian patrol?! How'd they find me?!_

(A Sayian patrol land, surrounding Mark; a big, strong-looking Sayian, a fat Sayian, a female Sayian, & a Sayian with flat top hair. They all glare at him with dangerous smiles.)

 **Fat Sayian:** Well, looks like we found ourselves an invader.

 **Mark:** W-Wait, hold on; I don't want any trouble! I'm training to save this planet!

 **Female Sayian:** Really? Save it from what, us?

 **Mark:** No, from Frieza! He's going to destroy this planet in a week! Ask Bardock, he'll tell you!

 **Flat Top Sayian:** What? Bardock, what's the kid going on about?

(Mark turns & sees Bardock on the outside of the circle, looking shocked.)

 **Mark:** **BARDOCK!** Call your squad off! I want to help you!

 **Bardock:** Shut it, kid! **(Turns to Flat Top.)** The kid's…crazy. Let me handle this, Tora.

 **Tora:** Okay then Bardock; you're the boss.

(The other Sayians step back.)

 **Bardock:** What the heck are you going on about?! Don't say you know me!

 **Mark:** But Bardock, I want to help you fight Frieza! I know its suicide, but I won't just stand by & let him destroy this planet without a fight!

 **Bardock:** Shut it; I don't need your help! Gine isn't here; I can't just tell my squad to leave you here, & now I have to explain how you know my name & how I know what Frieza is going to do!

 **Mark:** Wait…you didn't tell your squad?

 **Bardock:** …That's beside the point!

 **Mark:** No, that's exactly the point! They can help you; why not tell them?

 **Bardock:** **DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY SQUAD!**

 **Mark: SO WHAT, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET THEM DIE!?**

(Bardock then grabs Mark by the throat.)

 **Bardock:** **Listen kid. You don't think I want to tell them? I want to save them; but…** there's no way they believe me. The king won't believe me, no warriors will believe me. I'm alone here. The last thing I need is you & your friends getting in my way. **(He releases Mark.)** …Look, just go –

(Bardock is cut off when a Ki blast hits the fat Sayian, knocking him to the ground.)

 **Sayian Patrol:** **SHUGESH!**

(Bardock & Mark look up & see an assortment of aliens, all wearing battle armor & scouters, like the Sayian warriors. At the front is a fat, pink-skinned alien with spikes on his head.)

 **Pink Alien:** Heh! Nice shot, Napple!

 **Bardock: Dodoria!?** What are you doing?!

 **Dodoria:** Well ya see, Bardock, you & your squad are the best Sayian patrol around, & Lord Frieza is rather impressed; so impressed, he sent one of his generals & his elite squad to kill you all. Ain't that something?

 **Bardock:** Grrr…if you think we're just going to die that easily, think again! Fasha, Borgos, deal with the squad! Tora, with me; we'll take down Dodoria!

 **Sayian Squad:** **RIGHT!**

 **Bardock's Squad vs. Dodoria's Squad**

 **Dodoria:** Napple, Appule! Get flat top! Orage, Pinape, kill the others!

(The horned alien (Napple) & the alien with the elongated head (Appule) gain up on Tora while the fish-like humanoid (Orage) & the frog-like alien (Pinape) take on the female Sayian (Fasha) & the big Sayian (Borgos).)

 **Bardock:** I know what Frieza is planning, Dodoria; killing you won't mean a thing to me!

 **Dodoria:** Really? Well then, I guess I'll have to take the kiddie gloves off!

(Dodoria charges an orange-yellowish energy sphere. He then puts his hands in front of him.)

 **Dodoria:** You're outta here! **Maximum Buster!**

(Dodoria fires a beam of energy at Bardock.)

 **Bardock: Full Power Energy Wave!**

(The two waves of energy collide; however, Dodoria's wave overpowers Bardock's wave, hitting Bardock & causing terrible damage. Meanwhile, Napple & Appule overwhelm Tora, & Fasha & Borgos are down.)

 **Bardock (thinking):** _Damn! He's too strong!_

 **Dodoria:** Well Bardock, it's been fun but… **(Dodoria raises his foot to crush Bardock's head)** …well, not for you anyway.

(However, before Dodoria can crush Bardock's skull, Mark walks out from his hiding spot behind a rock.)

 **Mark:** **HEY, SPIKE!**

 **Dodoria:** Huh? What's that?

 **Bardock (thinking):** _What the heck are you doing; you want to die that badly?!_

 **Mark:** You & your squad had better get away from them – or else!

 **Dodoria:** Well, well, well, looks like we've got a hero here! Napple, Appule, leave flat top for now. Take care of the kid.

(Napple & Appule walk away from the unconscious Tora & fire a Ki blast at Mark. However, Mark backhands the two blasts away.)

 **Napple:** Wh–What the?!

 **Appule:** That's never happened before…

 **Mark:** **Kaio-ken.**

 **Mark vs. Dodoria's Squad**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Appule:** Kaio-what?

(Mark rushes Napple & Appule, who prepare to grab the boy. However, Mark then flash steps behind them & slams their heads together, disorienting them. Mark then teleports over to Orage & sweeps his leg below the alien, knocking him to the ground. Pinape tries to rush Mark with a punch, but the boy catches the punch & delivers a fist to the alien's face. Mark then pushes the fist deeper, slamming the alien to the ground.)

 **Bardock:** Holy…

 **Appule:** Uhhgg…the kid's strong, boss.

 **Dodoria:** I can see that Appule. Fine, I'll get 'em myself! Let's see him survive this!

(Dodoria fires a Mouth Wave Energy Blast at Mark. The boy's form is lost in the energy's light. The aftermath leave dust & smoke everywhere.)

 **Dodoria:** Well, that's that; alright boys, let's finish off these Sayians & \- what the?!

(When the debris clear, Mark is still standing, the red aura around him glowing even more deeply.)

 **Mark:** I'm sure you're confused. Well, this is Kaio-ken x10. If you check your scouter, I'm sure you'll see that my power has now surpassed yours.

 **Dodoria:** Uh…uh…urgh, whatever! Power levels aren't everything kid; it'll take more than some light show to take me down!

 **Mark:** Very well. How about this? **(Mark teleports right in front of Dodoria & lands a kick that sends the alien straight into the air. Mark then cups his hands together & begins summoning energy.) Kamehameha!**

(Mark fires the Kamehameha upwards at Dodoria. The blast hits the general straight on. After the energy dissipates, Dodoria lands on the ground, badly damaged.)

 **Dodoria:** Urk…yeah, that'll do it.

(Dodoria falls unconscious. Mark then glares at Dodoria's squad, who are staring at Mark in fear.)

 **Mark:** Get off this planet. **(Mark picks up Dodoria & throws him at the squad) & TAKE THIS SCUMBAG WITH YOU!**

 **Napple:** Uh, yeah, okay kid!

(Napple & Orage pick up Dodoria, with Appule & Pinape following.)

 **END! WINNER: MARK**

(Mark then runs over to Bardock.)

 **Mark:** Bardock, are you okay?

 **Bardock:** How…When…What?

 **Mark:** I'll explain later. For now, **(Mark reaches into his pocket & pulls out a Senzu Bean) **eat this.

(Bardock takes the bean & swallows it. Suddenly, he gets his strength back.)

 **Bardock:** You got more of those beans?

 **Mark:** Yes, luckily, I brought five for my training.

(Three minutes later, the rest of Bardock's squad are back on their feet.)

 **Tora:** So, Frieza is going to destroy Planet Vegeta?

 **Bardock:** Yes; I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't believe me.

 **Fasha:** After what just happened, I think we can trust you on that.

 **Shugesh:** Yeah! We'll help you out!

 **Bardock:** Thanks. **(Turns to Mark)** So, you really want to help me. Well, Dodoria is one thing, but you really want to go up against Frieza?

 **Mark:** Yes! I know I may die, but I'm willing to face that possibility! But…I can't do it alone. Do you think you & your squad can train the Eds & I for the battle?

 **Bardock:** …Fine. I'll let you help.

 **Mark:** I'll do my best! I promise!

 **Bardock:** Let's just head home. _(Promises won't save us kid. What you did was amazing, but I don't know how it'll fare against Frieza.)_


	7. Episode 7: Training with the Family

**Episode 7: Training with the Family**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Mark was discovered by Bardock's squad while training in the wilds. Mark tried to convince Bardock to let the boys help the Sayian save the planet from Frieza, but the warrior refused help. Just then, they were attacked by one of Frieza's generals, Dodoria, & his squad, who were sent to kill the Sayian squad. However, Mark stepped in & defeated Dodoria with the use of Kaio-ken x10. After Dodoria & his squad fled, Bardock reluctantly agreed to let Mark & the Eds help. Will training with Bardock & Gine be enough to prepare the boys for the battle with Frieza?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(The next day, Mark & the Eds are lined up outside, facing Bardock, Gine, Raditz, & Tora.)

 **Bardock:** Alright boys, here's the deal: in order to see how good you all are, I've called us here for a practice fight. This'll let me see how powerful you actually are.

 **Eddy:** Wait, didn't Mark save your butt from that Dodoria guy yesterday? Shouldn't that count for something?

 **Bardock:** Well, of course it does, but he said it was that Kaio-ken technique that helped him; so, I've decided that I need to see how powerful you are without that. Because of that, you aren't allowed to use Kaio-ken during this battle.

 **Mark:** Alright then; we'll do our best.

 **Double D:** Wait Mark; that's our only way to actually inflict damage. How can we ever hope to fight without Kaio-ken?

 **Mark:** It's okay Double D, you won't need it. Have you forgotten what I said about Kaio-ken; it drains energy pretty quickly. You can't always rely on it.

 **Double D:** Well…alright.

 **Bardock:** Right then! Eddy, you'll be paired up with Raditz.

(Raditz shoots a smug smile at Eddy. The human boy glares back.)

 **Eddy:** Fine by me.

 **Bardock:** Ed, you're with Tora, Double D is with Gine, & I'll spar with Mark.

 **Mark:** Okay, that sounds fair enough.

 **Bardock:** Everyone ready? **(Everyone gets with their partners.) GO!**

 **Mark & the Eds vs. Bardock's Family & Tora**

 **Eddy vs. Raditz**

 **Eddy:** I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smug look off your face!

 **Raditz:** Try it if you can, weakling! **(Raditz jumps into the air & charges his left leg with purple Ki.) Black Monday! **

(Raditz kicks Eddy, & then flies over the boy & kicks him again in the back.)

 **Eddy:** _Great. No Kaio-ken. What do I do?_ **(Eddy gets an idea.)** _I got it!_ **(Eddy teleports above Raditz & charges yellow Ki.) Masenko!**

(Eddy fires the attack straight down at Raditz. The young Sayian jumps out of the way & fires a Ki sphere at his partner.)

 **Ed vs. Tora**

 **Tora:** Okay kid, let's see what you got.

 **Ed:** Okay. **(Ed points his elbow towards Tora.) Berserker Charge!**

(Ed rushes towards Tora, aiming for the Sayian's stomach.)

 **Tora:** You let your guard down. **(Tora opens his palms at Ed.)** Big mistake. **Flame Ballet!**

(Blue energy hits Ed, igniting blue flames on him.)

 **Ed:** **AH! FIRE!**

(Ed stops & starts to roll around on the ground.)

 **Tora:** Well, that's what you get when you – wait a minute.

(Ed is actually rolling towards Tora. The boy slams into the warrior, knocking Tora off his feet.)

 **Ed:** Sorry, didn't mean to do that!

 **Tora (thinking):** _Didn't mean to; how strong IS this kid?!_

 **Double D vs. Gine**

(Gine fires a swarm of Ki spheres at Double D, who keeps dodging them.)

 **Double D (thinking):** _Hmmm…I wonder if I could…well, only one way to find out.)_

(Double D stops moving & puts both his hands out in front of him. The next Ki sphere then collides with the boy's hands & disappears.)

 **Gine:** Huh? Where did it –?

(Double D then charges a Kamehameha; however, it's yellow instead of orange.)

 **Double D:** _(Looks like my absorption idea is possible; I'll look into it later; for now…)_ **Kamehameha!**

(Double D fires the attack. Gine jumps out of the way as the stream of light passes her. She then continues the Ki sphere assault.)

 **Mark vs. Bardock**

 **Mark: Wolf Fang Fist!**

 **Bardock: Day Crush!**

(The two rush each other & exchange a flurry of punches. The two then back off & charge energy attacks.)

 **Mark:** **Kamehameha!**

 **Bardock: Full Power Energy Wave!**

(The two beams of energy collide, canceling each other out. The two partners don't move for a moment; then, Bardock get out of his fighting stance.)

 **Bardock:** I think I've seen all I need to. Everyone stop!

(Everyone one stops, Eddy & Raditz currently grappling each other. Eddy punches Raditz's face one more time…for good measure.)

 **Bardock:** Well, I have to say, you kids are certainly powerful. You may actually be able to pull your own weight in a fight. _(Not that it matters; unless I can get the king to believe me, we can't beat Frieza. But…I'll be damned if I make destroying the Sayians easy for him!)_


	8. Episode 8: Daycare Dash

**Episode 8: Daycare Dash**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Bardock decided to test Mark & the Eds by having them fight him, his family, & Tora without the use of Kaio-ken. After some sparing, Bardock decides that the boys can be of some help, but still thinks that there's no chance of saving the planet. Can the ragtag team really save Planet Vegeta from destruction?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(2 days later, Bardock & Gine call Mark, the Eds, & Raditz together.)

 **Bardock:** Alright, listen. You've made some progress these last few days. However, Frieza is going to be here in two days, so there's no way we're gonna reach his level before then.

 **Mark:** Never say never, Bardock; together, with the Lord's help, I know we can win!

 **Bardock:** _(Keep telling yourself that, kid.)_ Right…anyway, Gine & I have decided that we need to get our younger son off this planet; so, you kids are going to go get him.

 **Double D:** Just a moment; if I may ask, why us? You're their parents; shouldn't you get him?

 **Gine:** Well, normally we would, but I couldn't get off from work, & Bardock & his squad are being summoned by King Vegeta.

 **Mark:** Huh. Guess that makes sense. Okay, you can count on us.

 **Raditz:** Humph; just don't get in my way.

 **Eddy:** I was about to say the same, Spiky.

 **Raditz:** Why you –

 **Mark:** Guys, just don't.

(The next day, the boys find themselves in front of a tower.)

 **Mark:** So you're sure your brother is here Raditz?

 **Raditz:** Yes, my brother Kakarot, & all the other Sayian infants, are kept here at the Sayian Baby Center. Now let's go; we need to be in & out so no one sees you.

(The five enter & walk up to the center desk.)

 **Raditz:** Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my brother Kakarot.

 **Baby Center Employee:** Right, 3rd floor, room 205, bed #8.

 **Mark:** Thank you.

(The boys make their way to the elevator. After arriving on the 3rd floor they make their way down the hall.)

 **Double D:** Look at all these room! How on Earth are we going to find –

(Double D is cut off when he runs into another Sayian boy. The boy look a lot like Bardock, only with darker skin & no scar.)

 **Sayian Boy:** Hey! Watch where you're going!

 **Double D:** Oh dear, terribly sorry!

 **Raditz:** Don't apologize to this weakling!

 **Sayian Boy:** Ah, Raditz. Still scared on the barber, I see.

 **Raditz:** Oh, go tend to your plants, Turles.

 **Turles:** Wait… **(Looks at Mark & the Eds.) **You aren't Sayians. What are you?

 **Mark:** Uh…

 **Raditz:** Nothing to concern yourself with, you biologist weakling. Leave us be.

(The five walk off, with Turles looking suspicious.)

 **Mark:** We'd better hurry, before he decides to call security.

(Eventually, the boys find room 205. Once inside, the look through all the beds. Eventually, Ed picks up a baby.)

 **Ed:** Found him!

 **Eddy:** Holy Smokes! Says here that this baby's got a power level of 10,000!

 **Raditz:** That's no Kakarot, you fools! **(Points to the next basket.)** THAT'S Kakarot!

 **Ed:** Oh. **(Ed puts the baby back & picks up Kakarot.) **Found him!

(Raditz face palms. Mark focuses on Kakarot.)

 **Mark (thinking):** _Wait, could that be –_

 **?:** Hold it!

(The group turns around & sees security guards. In front of them, Turles is pointing at them.)

 **Turles:** That's them!

 **Mark:** Time to go.

 **Eddy:** **RUN FOR IT!**

(Meanwhile, outside…)

 **Advisor:** Well, Prince Vegeta, I'm surprised you want to say good bye to your brother.

 **Prince Vegeta:** My father wanted me to do this. Besides, I suppose he's still a prince, even if he's weak. It's the most he deserves.

(Just them the door flies open, slamming the prince into the wall. Ed run out, carrying Kakarot over his head, followed by the others.)

 **Ed:** **SPONGE STAMPEAD!**

 **Double D: Ed, be gentle!**

 **Mark: Carry him BELOW your head, Ed! BELOW!**

 **Eddy: Wait up Lumpy!**

 **Raditz: I will get you for this Turles!**

(The five run off. The door slowly closes, showing the prince embedded into the wall.)

 **Advisor:** Prince Vegeta! Are you alright!

 **Prince Vegeta:** Urk…I will find them.

(Later that night, Kakarot is placed into an Attack Ball.)

 **Gine:** Bardock, are you sure this is a good idea, sending him to a planet so far away?

 **Bardock:** It's the only choice we have. Frieza will never find him there.

(The Attack Ball closes.)

 **Attack Ball Computer:** Coordinates set: Setting course for planet Earth.

(The Attack Ball takes off while the group watches.)

 **Mark (thinking):** _Good luck…Goku._


	9. Episode 9: Long Live the King

**Episode 9: Long Live the King**

 **Narrator:** _Previously, on Team Chronicle: Bardock & Gine asked the boys to get Kakarot, their youngest son, out of the Sayian Baby Center. With the help of Raditz, they found Kakarot, but were forced to flee with the baby when pointed out to security. Now, with Frieza only one day away, is there any hope for survival?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(The next day, the team is planning for the upcoming battle.)

 **Bardock:** Right, so Tora will lead the squad to clear a path through Frieza's foot soldiers, the Eds will keep the general busy, & Mark & I will take Frieza on directly. Any questions?

 **Tora:** Bardock, this isn't going to work! Even if the Eds can keep the generals busy, there's no way we can take on all those foot soldiers without being overwhelmed!

 **Double D:** Tora has a point Mark; we're outnumbered.

 **Mark:** Hmmm…you're right. We need more help. **(Mark gets an idea.)** Hang on; Bardock, you said that you talked to the king about your vision, right?

 **Bardock:** No luck there, kid; King Vegeta didn't believe me, & there's no way he's going to hear out a non-Sayian.

 **Mark:** No, but I've been reading up on the Sayian culture, including the politics.

 **Bardock:** _(I've got a bad feeling about where this is going…)_ so?

 **Mark:** I've read that "if the king is challenged for a fight for the throne & loses, he must surrender the throne to the victor." So…if I beat the king, I'll be able to get the other Sayians to help, & I'll return the throne to Vegeta after Frieza is defeated.

 **Bardock:** Are you crazy?! If you lose, King Vegeta will have you executed!

 **Mark:** Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Besides, I have a plan. **(Takes out a small button & hands it to Double D.) **If this button flashes, it means I need an extraction. Can you do that Double D?

 **Double D:** *gulp* Mark, please reconsider!

 **Mark:** Well, it's either this or facing a whole army by ourselves, so what do I have to lose? Wish me luck!

(Mark walks out & flies towards the place.)

 **Bardock:** I'm not saving him.

 **Double D:** Oh dear…

(Meanwhile, at the place…)

(We see a Sayian being restrained in front of King Vegeta.)

 **Paragus:** Please sire, he's just a boy! He could be a great warrior!

 **King Vegeta:** That's exactly the point. If you stand in my way, then you'll die with him!

(The king starts charging a Ki Blast when suddenly, Mark bursts in through the ceiling & takes out the guards restraining Paragus.)

 **Mark:** I'd run if I were you.

 **Paragus:** Uh, right! You have my thanks!

(Paragus runs out of the throne room.)

 **King Vegeta:** Who are you to interrupt the royal proceedings?

 **Mark:** My name is Mark, & I challenge you for the throne!

(The other Sayians start talking rapidly.)

 **Sayian:** A non-Sayian is challenging King Vegeta?!

 **Sayian #2:** That's never happened before! Is it even allowed?

 **Sayian #3:** Could he be have been sent by Frieza?

(King Vegeta waves his hand to silence the crowd.)

 **King Vegeta:** You challenge me? Are you stupid or suicidal?

 **Mark:** Neither; I just want to do what I feel is right!

 **King Vegeta:** …Very well. I accept your challenge!

(The crowd backs up as the two fighters make their way to opposite sides of the hall. They face each other & assume battle positions.)

 **Mark vs. King Vegeta**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Mark:** Kamehameha!

 **King Vegeta:** Execution Beam.

(The two power beams collide & cancel each other out.)

 **Mark:** ( _Looks like my training really paid off; Our Ki power is equal. Guess this means we'll have to settle this up close!)_ **Kaio-ken x10!**

(The two rush each other & exchange punches, kicks & knee gabs. Mark lands a hit in Vegeta's face, but then the king fires a Ki Blast point-blank that sends Mark flying back. The boy lands on his feet & charges again.)

 **Mark:** **ARROW KNEE! (Mark lunges towards the king, knee first, & hits him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.) **Time to end this! **(Mark jumps into the air & crosses his arms.) CROSS ARM DIVE!**

(The boy starts diving towards the king. However, Vegeta suddenly opens his eyes & catches Mark before the boy can slam into him.)

 **Mark:** Wh-What the?!

(King Vegeta now has a glowing, rainbow colored aura around him.)

 **King Vegeta: Orga Blaster.**

(A huge, purple Ki beam launches Mark into the air & slams him into the celling. After the beam gives out, the boy falls to the floor, barely conscious.)

 **WINNER: KING VEGETA!**

 **King Vegeta:** Ah, suicidal then.

 **Mark (thinking):** _H-How did…he do that? I…was winning…until he got that…rainbow aura! Not even…Kaio-ken x10 could protect me…after that! Looks like…I need to call...for my escape plan._

(Mark presses the button as King Vegeta walks over him.)

 **King Vegeta:** Farewell, **boy.**

(King Vegeta charges up an Execution Beam to kill Mark. Suddenly, the doors burst open, & Double D, Bardock & his squad appear.)

 **King Vegeta:** Bardock? What are you –?

(Bardock & Tora fire two Ki blasts that push the king back while Double D runs over to Mark & teleports them both out. Bardock & his squad quickly leave.)

 **Sayian Advisor:** King Vegeta! Are you alright?

 **King Vegeta:** I'm fine. What is Bardock doing, saving a non-Sayian boy?

(Just then, a messenger runs up to the king.)

 **Messenger:** Majesty! We've received reports that Frieza is approaching Planet Vegeta…& he's bringing a large number of his army with him!

(King Vegeta then thinks back to the warnings that Bardock gave him earlier that week.)

 **King Vegeta:** _(So, Bardock was right…)_ Forget about that boy for now! Prepare my elite! I will go & face Frieza myself!

 **Messenger:** Yes sir!

(That night, at Bardock's house…)

(Everyone is siting, looking down.)

 **Eddy:** Well…that went well.

 **Mark:** I don't get it Bardock. Why did you save me?

 **Bardock:** You're our best shot at saving this planet. I didn't want to bail you out; I **HAD** to. Doesn't matter anyway; win or lose, we're finished.

 **Double D:** If King Vegeta can beat Frieza, Bardock & his squad will be hunted as traitors.

 **Tora:** If the king dies, we're the only ones who know Frieza is even coming.

 **Gine:** Bardock…what are we going to do?

 **Bardock:** We go on with the plan, face Frieza, & die fighting. Might as well spend my last moments fighting to save lives.

 **Ed:** I'm sorry guys. It's my fault we're gonna die on an alien planet.

 **Eddy:** Hey Lumpy, don't be that hard on yourself, you didn't know what that comic would do.

 **Double D:** Eddy's right, Ed. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault; none of us planned for this to happen.

 **Mark:** Wait… **(Mark gets an idea)** …the comic caused this…That's it!

 **Bardock:** What's it?

 **Mark:** I know what we need to do!


	10. Episode 10: Sayian Pride

**Episode 10: Sayian Pride**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Mark challenged King Vegeta to a fight for the throne in order to get the other Sayians help in stopping Frieza. However, even with the use of Kaio-ken x10, Mark was defeated, & was saved by death only by the intervention of Bardock's squad & Double D. That night, Mark had another idea. What could Mark have planned? Can it possibly help in defeating Frieza?_

 **OP: "Dragon Ball Heroes Theme" by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

(Early the next morning, everyone is getting ready.)

 **Bardock:** You ready for this guys?

 **Tora:** You bet!

 **Fasha:** I'm ready.

 **Shugesh:** As I'll ever be.

 **Borgos:** Ready.

 **Bardock:** Great. Listen…if we don't make it…it's been an honor.

 **Mark:** You all remember the plan, right?

 **Double D:** I have it memorized down to the letter. But are you sure it'll work?

 **Eddy:** Yeah, we haven't had a lot of time to work on this.

 **Mark:** Don't worry. **(Mark looks at his cross necklace.)** I have faith; I know it'll work.

 **Gine:** Raditz, listen carefully; I want you to get in an Attack Ball & get as far away as you can from this planet. If your father & I survive, we'll come & find you. Do you understand?

 **Raditz:** But Mother, I can fight!

 **Gine:** I know, but not here. Please don't argue, just do as I tell you, okay?

 **Raditz:** …Okay.

 **Gine:** Good. Remember: I love you Raditz.

 **Raditz:** …You're too soft-hearted for your own good.

 **Bardock:** Alright everyone, I'm heading up! Follow my lead!

 **Planet Vegeta Defenders:** Right!

(Everyone takes off.)

 **Raditz:** …I love you to, Mom.

(Meanwhile, up in the space around Planet Vegeta…)

(Multiple aliens are all floating near the planet, coming from a round, domed spaceship. Above the ship, a purple, horned, domed alien is sitting in a hover-chair.)

 **Frieza:** At long last. Remember this day well my loyal soldiers, for today marks the end of those accursed monkeys, & the legend of the Super Sayian!

(The alien soldiers cheer.)

 **?:** **FRIEZA!**

(Everyone stops & looks towards the planet. Bardock is floating in front of the army, glaring at Frieza.)

 **Bardock:** I know why you're here, you overgrown slug! If you want to destroy the Sayians, you go through me!

 **Frieza:** Oh, how adorable. This monkey thinks he can defy me. **HAHAHA!** I don't feel the need to dirty my hands on you. Soldiers! Bring me that monkey's head!

 **Bardock vs. the Frieza Force**

(Bardock charges the army, who fire Ki blasts towards the Sayian. Bardock dodges them all & reaches the first line of defense & starts pounding soldiers left & right, making his way towards Frieza. Halfway there however, a power Ki blast hits him, stopping his charge. Bardock turns & sees Dodoria, backed up by a humanoid alien with light blue skin, golden eyes, & green hair, & fish-like humanoid with indigo skin.)

 **Dodoria:** Well, well, look who came up here to die early. There ain't no weird boy to save you this time, Bardock; plus, I've got some stronger backup this time around.

 **Zarbon:** Ah, so this is the Sayian who you failed to kill.

 **Dodoria:** Hey, I told ya, I got interrupted!

 **Cui:** Yeah, by a kid.

 **Dodoria:** Oh, shut up & let's kill 'em already!

 **Zarbon:** Very well.

(The three general all charge Bardock, when suddenly, three forms appear & kick the three aliens in the back, knocking them down.)

 **Dodoria:** Oh, what now!?

(The three forms are none other than Ed, Double D, & Eddy, all wearing spacesuits. Mark, Gine, & Bardock's squad appear behind them.)

 **Gine:** Bardock, are you okay?

 **Bardock:** I'm fine, just a scratch.

 **Frieza:** What?! Wait. **(Frieza eyes Mark.)** Ah, so you're the one that gave Dodoria that beating. I assumed he was covering up being defeated by one of those monkeys.

 **Mark:** & you must be Frieza. Well, let me tell you something; I won't let you destroy the Sayian race!

 **Frieza:** Is that so? Well then, **(Frieza teleports out of his chair.)** I suppose I can humor you for a bit. You may have defeated Dodoria, but I assure you, you are going to die here.

 **Mark:** We're all destined to die. The only question is, what you can leave behind. I choose to die fighting to save lives!

 **Eds:** Us too!

 **Mark:** Get ready Frieza because today…

 **Planet Vegeta Team:** **THE SAYIANS FIGHT BACK!**

 **BOSS BATTLE: Frost Demon Emperor of Universe 7**

 **FRIEZA**

 **Planet Vegeta Defenders Vs. the Frieza Force**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Music: SAIYAN BLOOD**

(Gine & Bardock's squad charge the foot soldiers, while the Eds take on the three general, & Mark & Bardock charge straight towards Frieza.)

 **Bardock's Squad vs. Frieza Force**

(Multiple soldiers surround the squad & charge. Just then, Gine teleports in front of the squad.)

 **Gine:** Solar Flare!

(Gine emits a bright light that blinds the soldiers, causing them to stop. The rest of the squad then charges the soldiers while Gine fires Ki blasts to provide cover fire.)

 **Ed vs. Dodoria**

 **Dodoria: Head Breaker!**

(Dodoria charges Ed, head first.)

 **Ed:** **Kaio-ken x4.5!**

(Ed ignites a red aura & catches Dodoria's head butt, being pushed back, but not losing his guard.)

 **Dodoria (thinking):** _Ah, great. He can do it to._

 **Ed:** **Blast Cannon!**

(Ed fires a massive yellow Ki beam out from his hands, launching Dodoria back.)

 **Double D vs. Zarbon**

 **Zarbon:** I'll start first if you don't mind. **Elegant Blaster!**

(Zarbon fires a beam of orange Ki towards Double D. The boy backflips to dodges & prepares his own attack.)

 **Double D:** **Flip Shoot!**

(Double D fires back at Zarbon, who dodges, but the blast hits his armor's shoulder pad, shattering it.)

 **Zarbon:** Hmm. A bit stronger than I anticipated. I guess… **(Zarbon's body bulges, becoming more monster-like in appearance.)** I'll have to unleash the beast from his cage!

(Zarbon rushes Double D, who activates his Ki Blade.)

 **Eddy vs. Cui**

 **Eddy: Kaio-ken x5!**

 **Cui:** Don't think that trick will work on me! Bomb Strike!

(Cui charges Eddy. However, Eddy catches Cui with one hand & then slams a fist into the general's face, breaking his scouter. Cui then teleporters back a distance.)

 **Cui:** Fine, I'll unleash my most powerful attack! **Dustard Impact!**

(Cui fires a large, red Ki wave.)

 **Eddy:** **Kamehameha!**

(Eddy fires his attack, & the two beams collide, equally matched.)

 **Mark & Bardock vs. Frieza**

(Bardock & a Kaio-ken x10 empowered Mark throw a flurry of punches towards Frieza, who blocks them all with ease. The emperor then slams his opponents' heads together & throws them away. He then charges up a Ki attack.)

 **Frieza:** You bore me. Death Beam.

(Frieza fires a yellow Ki bullet towards the two. Regaining his focus, Mark grabs Bardock & teleports them both out of the way. The two then power up a counter attack.)

 **Bardock:** We'll blow you away! **FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!**

 **Mark:** This ends now! **DODON RAY!**

(The two beams hit Frieza directly, creating an explosion. When the smoke clears, however, Frieza is unharmed.)

 **Frieza:** Hmph. How pathetic.

 **Mark (thinking):** _Crap! Even at Kaio-ken x10, our attacks aren't even scratching him!_

 **Bardock:** Well Mark, any other brilliant ideas?

 **Mark:** One. _(This may kill me…but then again, so can Frieza, so what's the harm?)_ **KAIO-KEN x20!**

(Mark's Kaio-ken aura shines brighter & deeper than it ever has before, covering the entire battle in a red light. Everyone stops & stares, the Frieza Force's scouters beeping like crazy. Frieza looks shocked.)

 **Frieza (thinking):** _That…that power! C-Could it be?_

 **Mark:** **FRIEZA! I'll end you!**

(Mark teleports right in front of Frieza & lands a punch to the emperor's face that makes the alien flinch.)

 **Frieza Soldier:** N-No way! He hurt Lord Frieza!

 **Frieza Soldier #2:** What is he?! He can't be the Super Sayian of legend, he's got no tail!

(Mark continues to pummel Frieza, beating the alien to a pulp. However, Mark's Kaio-ken gives out.)

 **Mark:** Uh-oh. _(Well, it lasted longer than I thought it would. Even so…this is gonna SUCK.)_

 **Frieza:** **YOU! (A purple aura & lightning surrounds Frieza; his face is one of extreme rage.) You think you're better than ME!? Did you think you could stop ME!? I AM FRIEZA! I RULE THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE! & what are you?! A BOY! A CHILD! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! NOTHING! (Frieza is engulfed in his aura; when the aura clears, Frieza has lost his horns, has a longer tail, & has lost the purple armor he was wearing.) I WILL OBLITERAE YOU! I'll KILL YOU! I KILL YOU ALL!**

 **Mark:** Uh…I think I made him mad.

 **Bardock:** **You THINK?!** _(That's…that's Frieza's final form! I never expected him to unleash it here!)_

(Frieza raises a finger above his head & gathers energy. After a few seconds, a ball of black Ki the size of a moon, surrounded by orange lightning forms.)

 **Frieza:** **When I'm through with this planet, NOT EVEN ATOMS WILL REMAIN! 100% BLACK SUPERNOVA DEATH SPHERE!**

 **Dodoria: SOLDIERS! GET OUTTA THE WAY!**

(The Frieza Force quickly get out of the way of the attack. The sphere quickly engulfs the defenders before they can do the same.)

 **Frieza:** **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you see! None oppose me & live! Did you honestly believe you could stop me!? DID YOU?!**

(Mark, still visible in the sphere… **smiles**.)

 **Mark:** Of course not. But, then again, that wasn't the plan.

 **Frieza:** …What?

(Suddenly, one by one, the defenders vanish into thin air.)

 **Frieza:** What?! Where did they go?!

(Just then, Frieza hears a voice in his head.)

 **Mark's Voice:** _You're right Frieza; we can't save Planet Vegeta…_

(Frieza turns around & sees…the ship Mark & the Eds arrived in, with all of the defenders inside it!)

 **Mark:** …But we can still save the Sayian race! See ya!

(The ship disappears in a flash of light. Frieza floats, frozen, while Planet Vegeta explodes behind him.)

 **Frieza:** **…Damn** **you MMMMMOOOOONNNNNKKKKKEEEEEYYYYYSSSSS!**

(Just then, at the Cul-Da-Sac…)

(The ship reappears in Double D's garage. Everyone exists the ship.)

 **Eddy:** **HAHAHA! We're ALIVE! WOOHOO! EAT IT, FREEZER!**

(While the Eds celebrate, Bardock turns to Mark.)

 **Bardock:** I have to hand it to you Mark, that was a pretty good plan, making those clones to fight in our place while we fixed your ship.

 **Mark:** It's Double D you should thank, he came up with the technique.

 **Shugesh:** Did you see the look on Frieza's face when he turned around? Man, I'm not going to forget that! It was hilarious!

 **Gine:** Well, yes, but…what if Frieza finds us here?

(Ed approaches the group.)

 **Ed:** No, _Sayian Warrior_ is a prequel; in the latest issues, Frieza is dead.

 **Mark:** You hear that? You guys are safe!

(The Sayians start to celebrate…except for Gine, who has tears in her eyes.)

 **Mark:** Gine? What's wrong?

 **Gine:** Raditz…Kakarot…our home…it's all gone! Now…my children are alone with no one to take care of them!

 **Bardock:** Gine…

(Gine starts sobbing. Mark touches her shoulder. Just then, he gets an idea.)

 **Mark:** Ed, do Raditz & Go- er, Kakarot appear in the series after that issue?

 **Ed:** Yep! There the main characters!

 **Mark:** You see? They're going to be okay. I promise, you'll see them again someday.

(Gine wipes her eyes & smiles.)

 **Gine:** …Okay. **(Gine turns to Bardock.)** So…where are we going to go?

 **Mark:** You're more than welcome to stay here. The people here accepted me with open arms; I'm sure they'll do the same for you.

 **Bardock:** Hmm…what do you think, guys?

 **Tora:** Well, considering we have nowhere else to go…

 **Gine:** I think it's a great idea!

 **Bardock:** Alright, we'll stay. Although, I have to warn you, we get dangerous under full moons.

 **Ed:** Not if we cut off your tails!

 **Eddy:** I'll get my dad's hedge clippers!

 **Sayians:** Wait, WHAT?!

 **Bardock:** Why you…

 **Eddy:** Uh-oh. **RUN FOR IT ED!**

 **Ed: AH! ANGRY MONKEY!**

(Ed & Eddy run away while Bardock chases them.)

 **Mark:** See? You're adapting already!

(The other laugh while Bardock continues to pursue the two boys.)

 **Bardock: GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAT!**

 **Eddy:** It was a JOKE, Bardock! It was a JOKE! You heard jokes before, right?! **HELP!**

 **Narrator:** _And so, Bardock, Gine, & Bardock's squad has been saved from their planet's demise at the hands of Frieza. However, little do they know that this adventure will be the catalyst for their introduction to the Multiverse. What will our heroes do next? As before, all will be revealed…as the journey continues!_

 **To be continued in the Strongest Under Heaven Arc**


End file.
